


Dave's Beard

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bathroom, FTM, FTM Dave Strider, Gen, HRT, Homestuck - Freeform, LGBT, Testosterone, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, beard, dave strider - Freeform, happiness, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave is admiring his new beard, or well, the small amount of hair growing on his chin.





	Dave's Beard

Dave Strider was currently having the biggest smile he had ever had on his face as he stood his his bathroom, and admired his face in the somewhat dirty mirror.

He let his hand touch what had used to be his completely hairless and silky baby face, just to feel some stubble starting to grow in, the pure realization of what was happening almost made him cry out in joy as his hand slowly ran through the somehow itchy surface of his face.

He was growing a beard.

He was actually growing a beard.

For real.

Well it went really slowly and almost wasn't visible, but the strands of the light blond hair still was there on his chin, making him the happiest he had been in years.

His voice was deepening every day, which made him feel like a new man, and now that the beard was slowly starting to fill in, it hit him how happy and lucky he was. He was finally where he wanted in life.

So his hand continued to touch the stubble, as he got fascinated by the touch of it, and just the pure excitement of what was happening. Something unbelievable and amazing.

He let out a cough before he began to pose in front of the mirror, smiling, and leaning in closer to get a better look at that tiny soon to the beard, before he looked at all the shaving cream (with a weird Mountain Dew smell?) that his bro had bought.

Soon he would be able to use it too, soon he finally would. His lifelong dream would be a reality, and all thanks to medicine.

But for now he just wanted to grow a beard and enjoy life, and who knows, after today the beard growth would happen a little faster if he was lucky.

“Dave! Get out of the bathroom, we’re going to the hospital now lil bro!”, he heard his bro shout and he practically ran out of the bathroom, more ready than ever, still having the beard in his thoughts.

“You excited for your next shot bro?”, he asked as he put his orange cap on his head and the bomber jacket over that, and Dave nodded, before slightly showing his chin to his brother.

“Look at this Bro, actual chin hair. Gonna be a beard soon”.

“That's fucking sweet, it's actually already somehow growing in, I see that you’re happy. So I guess you’re ready for today then”, he said, smiling at his little brother and how excited he was at the moment.

“I was fucking born ready and you know that, let's go”, he said, before they walked out of their apartment.

“TESTOSTERONE POWER!”, he shouted in the way down the apartment complex, probably waking up a few neighbors.

Dave Strider was soon gonna get his second ever testosterone shot, and he was happy. Thanks to the hormones he could be himself, and it was thanks to them that the stubble of the beard had formed. It was the beginning of his new and amazing life, which would include lots of beards.


End file.
